Filtration devices are often used in production lines where it is desirable to have the device operational continuously, without interruption, for changing of filtration elements within a housing holding the filtration elements. Having no interruptions of production to change elements is, however, typically not possible. Therefore, it is desirable to minimize down time while changing filtration elements. Cages have been used to house many filtration elements so that a cage may be removed from the housing to provide easier access to the filters. Even with a removable cage, removing the individual elements from the cage can be difficult. There remains a need for a system for easily removing filtration elements from the cage.